


I’d Have You Anytime

by Tightredpants



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Never thought I’d be writing porn without plot, Porn Without Plot, alex just wants to get railed, but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tightredpants/pseuds/Tightredpants
Summary: Miles comes home to a delightful little surprise.
Relationships: Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	I’d Have You Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this super quickly, thought it was pretty decent so I decided to post :) just a little bit of shenanigans

Miles came home to a dark house; he’d been running errands all day, but he definitely figured Alex would be home to greet him. He sat his bags down on the dining room table, keeping an ear out for any sound that might denote that Alex was there when he heard a faint whimper coming from down the hall. He abandoned the bags and went to investigate, proceeding with an air of caution. The sounds became clearer as he neared their bedroom, soft sighs, moans and whines, and Miles immediately knew there was no one in danger. Feeling himself stir in his trousers, he put a hand on the doorknob, but didn’t open, he wanted to keep hearing those sweet sounds, as natural as they were, since Alex believed he was alone. Miles was fully erect in moments, but waited until it almost ached to open the door. The sight he was greeted with immediately made his mouth water, and his cock twitch.   
  
“Well, hello,” Miles purred, and when Alex noticed him, all he did was let a long moan escape his lips. Alex was on their bed, down on all fours, well, he should say twos, since he had his face squished against the mattress, with his ass up in the air. One hand was slowly jerking his slick cock, and the other was behind him, gripping one of his favorite toys, pushing it inside of himself at an agonizingly slow pace. Even though Alex was well aware now that he was being watched, he didn’t stop his actions in the slightest, not even pausing for a moment. Miles stood as he watched Alex fucking himself, but he quickly found himself undressing and giving a few generous tugs at his cock before grabbing the bottle of lube sat on the night stand. 

“Let me help you…” Miles said as he climbed onto the bed, positioning himself behind Alex and giving his ass a few good squeezes. 

“Please,” Alex pleaded, “I've been waiting all fucking day…” He slowly removed the dildo from inside him, accompanied by a long, drawn out groan, and waited for Miles to take what was his. The toy Alex used wasn’t as thick as Miles was, so when he slipped in slowly, tears began to prickle at Alex’ eyes as he was stretched to his limit. Alex choked out a cry as Miles filled him, Miles caressing his back as he slid in that last delicious inch.

“Fuck, how are you still so tight,” Miles said, bemused at how Alex’ legs were already shaking slightly. He knew Alex wouldn’t last long, and at this rate, he wouldn’t either. As Miles thrusted into him, Alex was immediately reduced to a puddle of moans, without a single coherent statement managing to slip past his lips. Knowing Alex had already worked himself open, Miles began the process of rearranging Alex in the most pleasurable way, taking him apart piece by piece. Alex steadily pumped himself as Miles rammed him from behind, but decided on neglecting his cock in favor of clawing at Miles’ legs, pulling him as close as he possibly could. Miles was so deep inside him, setting his nerve endings alight with every perfect thrust. 

“Fuck, I’m…” Alex gasped, his leaking cock slapping against his stomach. Miles knew already that Alex was close to his climax, his legs were shaking, and he was clenching around Miles, muscles contracting as he tried desperately to hold back his orgasm. 

“Go ahead, come for me,” Miles instructed, and in seconds Alex came apart, crying out so loud Miles was sure the neighbors heard. It didn’t take Miles long to follow suit, coming inside Alex as he cursed under his breath. With a few last thrusts, Miles pulled out, watching his handiwork as come dripped out of Alex’ ass. 

“So you waited for me all day, huh?” Miles asked after they had collapsed on the bed, spent and euphoric. 

Alex hummed in agreement, looking at Miles with a dumb grin on his face. He was totally out of it, the only thing on his mind being the fact he wanted to fuck Miles every day for the rest of his life. 


End file.
